Best I Ever Had
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Ginny needs a break from the whole Gryffindor scene and when in the corridors she runs into the last person she wants to she. What will happen? What will she do? I own nothing Harry Potter


**this idea just came to me while i was watching saved by the bell...but it really has nothing to do with that but whatever. i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Gryffindor had just won the best Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin. It had been a blur of red, green, and white, very Christmassy especially since the white had been snow. They had to play in blizzard like conditions and it was a very close match, but at the last second Harry had pulled of a win by snatching the Golden Snitch only a millisecond before Malfoy.

Now the Gryffindor's were in their common room celebrating their wind and the fact that it was the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

Ginny was sitting on one of the couches talking to Hermione, actually it was more like she was sitting there listening to Hermione ramble on about Ron and Lavender snogging in the corner. This is all she had been talking about for the last half an hour. _She clearly is in love with him, why doesn't she just admit it!_ Ginny thought.

"Hey what's going on?" Harry asked walking over to where they sat.

"Ron's an arse," Hermione spat.

"Yeah, well…" Harry replied and then whispered in Ginny's ear, "Do you want to get way from this and go talk somewhere?"

Ginny was shocked and thought, _why couldn't this have happened a year ago?_ Ginny had gotten over her feelings for Harry about a year ago and she didn't want to get into that with Harry tonight. "Luna," Ginny suddenly said.

In unison both Harry and Hermione asked, "What?"

"Luna, I need to go see Luna," Ginny announced and then bolted out of the common room.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, confused, then followed Ginny.

Ginny raced down flights of steps and through corridors knowing that they were following. She didn't know where she was going or for that matter why she was running, all she knew was that she wanted to be alone.

Ginny turned down a corridor looking behind her hoping she had lost them when she ran into something hard and warm. She caught herself on whatever she had run into and looking up she saw the last person she wanted to see. She found herself looking into the usually cold gray eyes but instead of their usual look she saw what looked like confusion. It almost seemed as if Draco Malfoy actually cared, but as soon as that thought popped into Ginny's head it was gone and Malfoy was pushing her away and saying, "Watch where you're going Weaselette!"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Ginny spat.

"Remember who you're talking to Weaselette!" Draco warned.

Ginny was about to respond when she heard footsteps and Harry and Hermione's voices. All she managed to utter was, "Shit!"

"Watch your mouth Weaselette!"

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Ginny said as she pulled him behind the gargoyle statue that was festively decorated then added, "and by the way it's Ginny."

"What?" Malfoy asked looking confused by the whole situation he found himself in.

"My name is Ginny, not Weaselette."

"And mine is Draco. What's your point?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Ginny whispered hearing Harry and Hermione getting closer.

"It's Draco and what the hell is going on?" Draco finally found himself asking.

"Fine, Draco. I'm trying to avoid Harry and Hermione. So would you please just shut up otherwise they'll find us," Ginny warned.

At that point they heard Hermione say, "Someone's behind that statue."

"Shit," Ginny whispered again trying to figure out how to escape, when all of the sudden Draco's lips were on hers. He didn't really know what he was thinking, but he soon found himself kissing Ginny and she was kissing back. Draco tried to hide her as much as possible from anyone who might look.

They heard Hermione say, "Can't they get a room." And Harry replied, "She's not here so let's head back to the common room. She'll come back soon enough.'

After the footsteps quieted and they were alone again Ginny pushed Draco away. Wondering what in the hell had just happened and why she like it and was turned on.

She embarrassedly looked up at Draco and saw that his eyes were dark with lust. Suddenly wanting to be anywhere but her Ginny found herself saying, "I have to get going," and turned to leave. Before she could get anywhere two strong arms had wrapped around her waist making it impossible for her to leave. She could feel the hard bulge in the front of his pants pressed against her lower back as he whispered in her ear, "Do you feel what you're doing to me, Ginny?"

She responded with a moan as he started to kiss a line down her neck. She was melting into his embrace and she was aching to have him inside her.

She turned in his embrace, running her hands down his chest and seductively whispered, "Let's take this somewhere more private."

Draco grabbed her hand and quickly led her to the Head's dormitories, said the password, led her through the familiar room and to his separate dormitory.

He quickly pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her some more. They slowly shed their layers of clothing. Before she knew it she was laying on his green sheets with no barriers between then and he was positioned at her entrance. Draco looked at Ginny asking permission with his eyes. She responded by thrusting her hips upward and with one quick thrust he was fully inside her. Now losing all self control he took her their in his dormitory.

Ginny lay there in Draco's arms trying to get her mind to work properly again. She couldn't believe it; she had just had mind-blowing sex with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God. It's not like it had been her first time, but it had never been like that before. He wasn't afraid to be rough and he wasn't afraid he'd hurt her.

Just at that moment they heard the portrait door slam shut, making them aware of Hermione's presence. Ginny jumped up, saying, "Shit," once again and began gathering her clothes.

Draco watched as she ran around the room getting dressed and lazily said, "What's the big rush? It's not like you want her to find out about what you just did."

"Shut up Draco!" she warned as she threw his clothed to him and said, "Get dressed."

"I've never had a girl tell me to get _dressed_ before. Now to get _un_dressed is a totally different story," Draco stated as he pulled on the clothes Ginny had thrown at him.

Once they were both dressed and presentable Ginny opened the door and slowly descended the stairs and headed over to where Hermione was sitting. Turning at the noise of someone approaching Hermione asked, "Where have you been?"

"Um…around," Ginny said blushing slightly as she heard Draco laugh quietly as he came down the steps too.

"What the hell are you laughing at Malfoy?" Hermione interrogated.

"Nothing at all Granger. Now I think it would benefit for you if you minded your own business."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning red and completely forgetting Ginny was there.

So as Draco distracted Hermione, Ginny slid out of the Head's Dormitory and out into the corridor and away from the best night she had ever had.

* * *

**review if youd like if not thats fine too...i hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading**


End file.
